


Post 7x08 one-shot sneak peek

by mrsgreenworld



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Arrow Season 7, F/M, Post 7x08, to write or not to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsgreenworld/pseuds/mrsgreenworld
Summary: I have a lot of ideas and feelings after Arrow's 7x08 and 7x09. That's just one of the ideas. Don't know if it's worth developing. Drop a line if you like it and want to read the continuation.I do not own Arrow or any of its characters. Just love them dearly.





	Post 7x08 one-shot sneak peek

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of ideas and feelings after Arrow's 7x08 and 7x09. That's just one of the ideas. Don't know if it's worth developing. Drop a line if you like it and want to read the continuation. 
> 
> I do not own Arrow or any of its characters. Just love them dearly.

 

After all the pain and loss of the last months it is the way he looks at her that becomes the proverbial last straw. The straw that finally breaks her.

He looks at her like he doesn’t recognize her, like she’s a stranger, like he doesn’t like what he sees and - the worst of all - like he doesn’t love her anymore and doesn’t want to.

And if she thought and said before that she lost everything, it is only now, in this moment, in this room, with him looking at her like this, when she truly has nothing left.

 

_to be continued... (hopefully)_


End file.
